Young, Sweeet Charlie
by CherokeeRose14
Summary: A girl about 15 has been traveling alone since her group was killed, until she meets the group on the way to Terminus. What seem like it was going to be a romance love story turned into a love triangle and so much more. Who will our young, sweet Charlie chose?
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Note: This mainly a love story between Charlie, Carl, and Daryl. They will be other people involve, but the main story is about those three. The main story. itself is T, but some parts are M, so I will warn you before. Also, look me up Twitter Cherokee_Rose_, I will be making a facebook page soon, but not yet. Who Charlie ends up with is all up to you my readers, on Twitter I will have some polls once the story begins more, but the main choice is if any of you can get Chandler Riggs or Norman Reedus to follow me on Twitter. Whoever of those two follow me first, Charlie will end up with their character. This may hold spoilers in the show, and predictions. Lastly, this is my first story, so don't be too hateful about it. Nothing is perfect

Chapter 1: Nothing to Lose

In an Apocalyptic world as this hell, no one can afford to be immature or naïve and young Charlie knew that. She also knew that it was dangerous to be traveling so close to populated place, but right now, she need food as her rations came very close to nothing. Maybe, she could have follow the smoke in the distance to find a new group, she could fit into or just steal some food when they had their backs turned. The gravel crunched under her petty feet with every step the young girl took. With her knife pulled out as a precaution, Charlie approached the fire and camp.

As Charlie looked, she could make out a boy, maybe her age, a man, probably his father, and a woman who held a samurai sword with ease. The sun was already setting and she thought it would be best to wait until they were asleep to steal some food. As quiet as the world was now, Charlie tiptoed to the woods and watched. The small group of survivors soon settled down for the night. The muscular woman took the first watch. Just by looking at her, Charlie knew she didn't want to be caught by her and waited some more. Hoping the boy would take the next watch.

It was as if luck was shining down on Charlie that night because the second watch was taken by the boy and his back was turn towards the food. 'Thank God' she thought silently and quickly, but quietly, made her way to the food. There was 4 backpacks full of food, Charlotte opened the first one, sometimes taking small glances up to make sure the boy didn't heard the zipper of the pack, but the sound of the forest at night was almost deafening to heard it. Blowing her muddy, filthy blonde hair out of her green eyes, Char started to take the canned goods. Then, she looked up, the boy was gone from his post, she didn't have anytime to respond until she heard the revolver's lever being pulled back, ready to shot. "Put your hands up and drop the food," a surprisingly deep voice said, it was the boy.

On instinct, she followed commands and said her prays. Char would be back with her mother and father and probably the rest of her family, but only if he shoot her in the head, so she would rise like the beasts, she had to kill everyday to survive. "P-Please," she begged," make it quick."

The boy kept his gun pointed at her but nudged his dad awake. "Hey, Dad look at what I found." Slowly, his dad stirred and his eyes fluttered open, Charlotte could barely see because the only a few cinders burned in the fire, "I found a girl, she was trying to steal some food," he was whispering, maybe trying not to wake up the woman, but failed doing so as she already was standing sword drawn.

His father, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, towered over the kneeling Char and his son. "What are you doing here? Why are you stealing food?"

I'm just hungry," Charlie replied," my group was overrun and I'm the only survivor left. If you let me go I will be out of your hair."

The older man was going to let the frightened, young girl off the hook so easily, but he did soften his tone when he found out she was alone. "I'm sorry, but why are you stealing?" He questioned. "What's your name?"

"My name is Charlotte, or Char, or Charlie," she whispered faintly, the boy still didn't remove the gun from her head and she was getting scared," I didn't know if you were friendly or not, and I didn't want to find out." Her southern accent was getting more noticeable with every word she spoke.

"My name is Rick," the man replied as he lowered his son's hand," my son here is Carl and that women is Michonne" He motioned toward her and Michonne gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Oh, hi," I whispered, not knowing what to say. 'They seem nice enough, and if I can say for myself, the son is kind of cute.' She thought quietly to herself, smirking.

"Do you want to join?" Rick asked bluntly.

Taken back by this quick question, she took a second to put together what he just asked. Char nodded quietly.

"Okay, but first you need to answer a few questions," Rick begin. The railroad boards was making her knees ache and Charlie wanted to stand. "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? And if any, why?"

She blurted out the answer to the first question," A lot, I lost count." Then, she had to think of the other two questions, did Rick think Charlie was a killer? "None," she simply replied.

"Well, welcom' to the group." Rick held out his hand and pulled her up. "Carl will keep watch and get something in your stomach. Then, you can go to sleep." He smiled and settled back into his makeshift bed consisting of a thin blanket and the cold, hard ground. Turning to his son he replied, "wake me in two hours or so."

Charlie stood there looking awkwardly at Carl as the adults settled into bed. She could have swore she already heard Rick snoring. Carl grabbed a can of peached and tossed it to her, then a blanket. "Here have this and you can sleep an'where," he remarked, gesturing around the camp.

"Um, thanks," she sat down cross-legged and opened the peached with her knife. Her stomach was turning, she didn't know because of hunger or the fear of being in a group or what. The taste of the peaches exploded in her mouth as she sipped it.

After she was done, she laid down to rest and heard a small voice, it was Carl. He whispered," Sorry, for pointing a gun at you."


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning Note: I haven seen the latest episode, so this is all a guess what would have happened and all. Hope you guys like it so far and leave reviews about what you think. With some minor difficulties to my last Twitter Account name I have changed it to TWDEAD_FAN. Bye and thank you ALL.

Chapter 2: Meeting Friends

The next thing Char remembered was being awoke with a jerk, thinking it was a walker she grabbed her knife and swung it toward the movement. "Whoa, there, its just me," Rick stepped back," We have an alive one here." His thick accent was more pronounce in the early morning. The sun must have just rose because at dawn Charlie would have been up.

"Sorry," she mumbled and rubbed the sleepers out of her eyes, yawning.

"That's okay, he been through more than that," Michonne teased him, eyeing his hip. He rolled his eyes and limped over to the packs of food, then passed something out to everyone. All of it was canned and not the best food, but Charlotte still ate it.

"Do you think we can make it to Terminus by today?" Carl asked his father as Charlie looked around questioningly. 'What's Terminus?' she thought.

"Yeah, if we head out now and keep walking." Rick already had finished his breakfast and packed up his gear.

"If you don't mind me asking... what's Terminus?" Charlie asked in general, not to anyone specific. Carl answered, grabbing his gun. He explained the signs, the prison, everything on the walk.

"Sounds amazing, let's hope nothing happened to it," Char replied after an hour of nonstop talking coming from Carl with a few side notes from Michonne and Rick. She hated the hard, rocks under her feet, since she was use to the smooth, eroded rocks near the riverbed when she always traveled. Then, Rick put his arm out for silence, everyone reached from their weapons and hushed down. About a herd of five walkers came out of the woods in front of them. One looked over and that was all it took for the herd to attack. Carl shot one and started to reload his gun, a .22 rifle. Rick shot him a look as he ran up to one with a knife a stabbed it in the head. Char didn't react quickly enough and Michonne killed the other three for her with a quick swoosh of her blade.

"I'm sorry, I got nervous," she whispered.

Rick felt bad for the girl, but was upset, nevertheless. "Just try to help out next time. And Carl, don't shoot." His son nodded and rolled his eyes.

Carl turned around to her and slowed down to walk beside her. "Are you okay?" "Yes," Char mumbled. "Okay, so can I ask a few questions?" Carl tucked his gun away. "What happened to your group? Why did you try to steal from us and not rummage? Also, how old are you? What's your story, basically?"

Charlie was taken back from his questions and thought for a second. "They were killed when a horde attack, my mother and father were there. They made me run and also made me promise never to turn around. I can't rummage well and you seemed like an easy target. I'm fourteen or maybe fifteen now. I was an only child and had good parents. Then everyone died."

"Oh, just because we are a small group we seemed like an easy target," Carl replied, acting like he only heard the second answer. "You shouldn't judge a book by the cover." Then, he stormed off. 'What the hell was that all about?' She thought and decided to go talk to Michonne. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi, Michonne," Char started.

"Hello Charlotte," she replied back.

"You don't have to call me Charlotte, just call me Char or Charlie," smiling,, Charlie said.

"Okay, Charlie, how do you like us so far?" Michonne simply asked. Charlie shrugged," It's better than being alone, I guess. Carl seems nice, but is a little off."

"That poor kid has been through so much, but after a while he will warm up, everything takes time." she sighed. "We should be there soon by what the maps say."

"Do you think your old group will be there?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"I sure hope so, everyone will be crushed if they are not."

"I understand." They walked on together and lucky didn't get into any trouble with walkers especial maybe a few Michonne could deal with. Then, as the sun was about to set, they saw lights and noise in the distance. They were finally there, Terminus.

Not knowing what to do, Everyone decide to camp the night. After eating dinner, they settled in and fell to sleep.

"Hey, Michonne, Rick, Carl. It's so good to see you all." A man's voice awoke Charlie. When she opened her eyes she saw five people, instead of three. One man and a girl had joined the group. The sun still hadn't rose and everything was dark.

"Daryl, Beth. you are alive," Rick hug the man and then the girl. "We thought you didn't make it out. Carl and I thought no one made it out until we found Michonne."

"Nope, we survived." Not knowing what to do as the shadows of the night reunited, Charlie stood back away from everyone.

"We found this ally on the way here," Rick gestured to Charlie, who waved shyly. "Daryl, Charlie. Charlie, Daryl. Beth, Charlie. Charlie, Beth."

The conversation between them was awkward, until she saw Daryl's full form in the budding light, his arms budged and flexed with every move. His blue eyes pierce her soul and his manly, ruggedness was icying on the cake. 'Wow, he is gorgeous,' she thought to herself, viciously. Char wanted a piece of that pie.


	3. Good Bye

I'm sorry everyone, but I going to delete this story. :( But don't worry I'm doing a different one that follow the story line better and is, in my opinion, 1000 times more awesome. So stay tune and I will upload it in about a day or two. Loves and Smile.


End file.
